Alerte Rouge
by JSmelie
Summary: Evidemment, c'est forcément la faute de Dean.


**Alerte Rouge**

* * *

Salut à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Et, ça faisait longtemps, je ne tue personne...L'histoire est basée sur un thème que je qualifierai de commun et...voilà. Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous laisse poursuivre.

Cet OS fait accessoirement partie des petits cadeaux que j'offre à ma soeur adorée pour son anniv'. Nous sommes séparées, je ne la retrouve que les week-end - oui...je ne vous le fais pas dire, quel malheur - et internet est particulièrement utile dans ce genre de situation.

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire :)

***

**_Disclaimer:_** Ça ne sert à rien de le rappeler mais Dean, Sam, l'emsemble de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**_Note:_** Quelque part pendant la saison 4 ou 5, ou la 2...Un instant ou Dean n'est pas sur le point d'aller en enfer, et ou l'apocalypse n'est pas une préoccupation première, en tous cas.

* * *

D'un pas traînant, Dean gravit les quelques marches bosselées menant à la porte de l'hôtel. _Oh, merde…_

La perspective d'avoir à pousser la lourde chose brunâtre l'enchantait à peu près autant que regarder un reportage sur les hémorroïdes. Aussi ne la poussa-t-il pas. Un coup de pied ne suffit pas à l'ouvrir complètement, et ce fut en collant son épaule contre le bois vermoulu qu'il parvint à s'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée.

Sans se soucier du bruit de ses semelles qui glissaient sur le sol étincelant dans des « couiiiic! » incessants et résonnait dans tout le hall, il passa devant le réceptionniste. Ce dernier leva sur lui un visage exaspéré, puis franchement assassin en constatant que non seulement Dean se foutait royalement de lui vriller les tympans, accessoirement de dégueulasser l'hôtel avec les marques noires laissées par ses godasses, mais qu'en plus il ne lui adressait pas un regard. Comme si lui torturer les nerfs tout le temps qu'il mettait à franchir la distance le séparant des escaliers - et là encore le réceptionniste pouvait parier qu'une fois ceux-ci atteint Dean réussirait à faire plus de bruit qu'une armée de grizzlys en rut - était parfaitement naturel.

Et ça ne loupa pas… Dean monta les escaliers au rythme d'un vieillard à l'agonie, laissant retomber ses pieds sur les marches avec toute la délicatesse d'un mammouth.

N'y tenant plus, les narines frémissant sous l'effet de la colère, le réceptionniste aboya:

- Ça vous tuerais de lever les pieds?! A moins que vous ne désiriez que je vous porte, peut-être?!

Sans se retourner, l'aîné des Winchester répondit d'un ton lasse:

- Nan, merci. Vous êtes trop petit…trop maigre. Je vous casserais en deux.

Les traits du réceptionniste se crispèrent pour rappeler ceux d'un type victime de constipation. En acceptant le poste quelques mois plus tôt, ce jeune blondinet un rien anorexique s'était préparé à recevoir une clientèle diverse et variée, certes, mais certainement pas ce genre de sociopathe.

Cramoisi, il siffla quelque chose qui devait vouloir dire « Pauvre mec », et replongea le nez dans sa paperasse.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam depuis la veille, Dean y donna trois coups: Un petit…un espace, deux grands (mais pas trop non plus. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on note une différence de sonorité). Il patienta quelques secondes…Sam n'ouvrait pas. Il l'appela…toujours rien. Avec un soupir, il se pencha et souleva le petit paillasson devant ses pieds. Une petite clef argentée apparu sous ses yeux.

Bien. Sam était parti. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise…il l'avait prévenu qu'il se rendrait sans doute à la bibliothèque municipale, pour y dénicher quelques informations supplémentaires si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Dean ne s'était absenté qu'une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de chercher de quoi les nourrir un peu. Mais apparemment, Sam s'était rapidement trouvé à cours de renseignements. Quoi de plus normal…Désormais, Dean n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose: dormir. La semaine n'avait été qu'une longue suite de chasses merdiques, et il n'avait pas bénéficié d'une seule vraie nuit de sommeil depuis…il ne savait même plus.

Les deux frères étaient arrivés à Southaven, Mississipi, la veille. Parce que Sam prétendait que la disparition d'un gamin de quatre ans était forcément liée à une créature surnaturelle. Un Rujocker, pour tout dire. De l'avis de Dean, le gosse avait été enlevé par une créature tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine.

Et, évidemment, Dean avait raison. Les flics avaient retrouvés le gosse sept heures plus tôt, enfermé dans le coffre d'une camionnette. Sain et sauf, heureusement.

Et depuis, Sam s'était donné pour mission de trouver quelque chose à tuer dans Southaven. Comme pour prouver à son aîné que non, il ne l'avait pas emmerdé des heures et des heures pour qu'ils viennent ici en vain. A force de recherches, Sam avait mis le doigt sur un meurtre légèrement suspect. Pour lui, et lui uniquement. Tout prouvait que la mort d'Eric Volten relevait du suicide, mais non, Samuel Winchester avait décidé qu'il s'agissait forcément de l'attaque d'un démon…ou autre chose. Quelque chose capable de forcer Volten à avaler une boîte de somnifères…

Même si son petit frère était doué dans le domaine de la chasse, même s'il se montrait intelligent , et aussi rationnel qu'on peut l'être en vivant une existence telle que la leur, Dean se disait qu'au fond, il était toujours le gamin têtu et emmerdant qu'il avait toujours connu.

Et parce qu'il ne désirait pas plus que ça se disputer avec lui toute la journée, Dean n'insistait pas. Mais le lendemain matin, que Sam le veuille ou non, ils partiraient d'ici.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, Dean sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ordinateur de son frère était allumé, sur le lit, l'écran et le clavier formant presque une ligne droite. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, ce détail pouvait paraitre des plus insignifiant, mais aux yeux de Dean, cela ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose: Sam avait un problème.

Il prenait soin de son ordinateur portable comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Jamais, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé allumé, chauffant inutilement sur des couvertures pour qu'il s'étouffe cruellement à petit feu, s'il ne pouvait se précipiter vers lui dans la minute suivante pour l'en retirer. S'il y avait une chose que Dean avait appris de son frère en matière d'ordinateur portable, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser sur une matière telle que des draps, lesquels ralentissaient considérablement le processus de ventilation de la précieuse machine.

Autre chose attira l'attention de Dean: Un son léger, continu…le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans un lavabo.

L'inquiétude commença à le gagner, alors qu'il tournait la molette du robinet pour stopper l'eau.

Il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez grave pour que Sam sorte précipitamment de la chambre, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne prenne pas le temps de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui.

Rapidement, Dean extirpa un cellulaire de sa poche et composa le numéro de son frère. Il portait le combiné à son oreille, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Sam, le souffle court et les joues rosies, un sachet blanc à la main, s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée.

- Sam? Sam qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sam referma la bouche, tourna le dos à son frère pour fermer précipitamment la porte et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain.

- Sam!

La voix de Dean sonna bizarement à ses propres oreilles. Plus agressive qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Je…je…hem, je…je vais prendre une douche, ça va.

Sam pivota sur ses talons, juste le temps de gratifier son aîné d'un large sourire totalement artificiel. Mais il le croyait sans doute convaincant, car ses yeux exprimèrent un réel embarras lorsque Dean insista:

- Saaaam…

- Ça va! J'ai été acheté du shampoing. On n'en avait plus. ( Le plus jeune frère passa une main dans ses cheveux), hem, voilà.

Et sans gaspiller plus de temps, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Dean… Ce dernier mit son pied entre la porte et le chambranle au moment où elle se fermait. Nullement apitoyé par le « Deeeeean! » suppliant qui salua son entrée, il se planta face à son frère.

- Ne me prend pas pour un demeuré, Sammy. Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Pour toute réponse, le concerné leva les yeux au plafond, et poussa son soupir le plus sonore.

Les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur le sachet que son petit frère tenait fermement serré dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, du sham…

Dean venait d'arracher le sachet de sa main, et l'expression de Sam refléta une myriade d'émotions. Mais ce qui sautait au yeux, c'était la gêne.

Les lèvres serrées, il baissa les yeux, les reporta sur Dean, les baissa à nouveau. Lorsque l'aîné émit un gloussement, un flacon brunâtre entre les doigts, ce fut un regard meurtrier que Sam leva sur lui.

- Je ne vois rien de drôle.

- Tu…( Dean regarda son frère sans chercher à dissimuler son amusement)…tu as des...poux, Sam? Depuis quand?

Sam répondit avec l'aversion d'un type sur le point de sauter dans une mare de morve:

- J'sais pas. Je m'en suis aperçu tout à l'heure…quand tu es parti.

Il tourna la tête, et conclut du bout des lèvres:

- C'est dégueulasse.

- Oh, Sammy…susurra Dean, mais ce n'est rien! Ne te met pas dans tous tes états pour un truc pareil…

- C'est ça, marmonna Sam en s'emparant sèchement du flacon. Fous-toi de moi.

- Tu as une idée d'où ils viennent? Les poux, je veux dire…

- Eh bien, figure toi que j'ai ma petite idée, oui.

Dean arqua un sourcil. Ce que la voix de Sam insinuait clairement, c'était qu'il avait sa petite idée, certes, mais surtout que la petite idée en question le concernait, lui, Dean.

- Et?

- Et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est toi qui les a ramené, Dean.

_Ben voyons!_

- Quoi?

Interloqué, Dean émit un reniflement amusé.

- Et d'où te viens cette certitude, s'il te plais? Je te signale qu'il n'y a aucune bestiole dans mes cheveux. Je les aurais ramené comment? Dans une boîte?

- De l'école maternelle où tu es allé hier, répondit Sam simplement comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde et que son frère était vraiment un débile pour poser la question.

- Ah ouais! Je rentre dans la classe: trente secondes. Je sors et je parle au prof: dix minutes. En…trente secondes donc, le temps que j'ai passé entouré de gamins, des poux en auraient profité pour m'envahir?

Dean rit sans humour à sa propre remarque et considéra son frère quelques secondes, attendant une réaction qui n'arriva pas. Sam était sérieux comme un pape.

- D'ac-cord… tu peux m'éclairer?

- Tu viens de le dire, Dean.

L'aîné cilla sur le « Dean ». Ce que Sam pouvait l'énerver lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom comme ça, avec ce ton appuyé qui voulait dire: « T'es con ou quoi? DEAAAN ».

- …tu es resté suffisamment longtemps pour que ces bestioles s'accrochent à tes vêtements, si ce n'est pas tes cheveux. Et en une soirée, j'ai eu tout le temps de leur servir de buffet.

Sam passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux.

Mon Dieu, il détestait ça…La seule idée que des poux aspiraient son sang, s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et…et pondaient, le rendait malade. Et ça ne cessait de le démanger…

- Et j'étais supposé faire quoi? Balancer une grenade dans la classe avant d'entrer pour limiter les risques?

- Je n'ai pas dis que tu y pouvais quelque chose, je constate, c'est tout, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

- Peut être que…

A l'intonation de sa voix, à la façon dont il le regardait, Sam devina les mots qui allaient invariablement sortir de la bouche de son frère. Il pencha inconsciemment la tête sur le côté, et pour prévenir le risque, le regarda droit dans les yeux. La menace était limpide: « Fais-TRES-attention-à-ce-que-tu-vas-dire ».

-…que tu devrais faire plus attention à tes cheveux, Sammy.

Sam cligna des yeux. Il avait osé.

- Je FAIS attention à mes cheveux, Dean! Je...

- Ok, ok! l'interrompit l'aîné qui leva les mains en signe de paix. Je constate, c'est tout. Ton accusation est complètement débile, je cherche une autre solution, normal.

- Oui, allez, lâcha Sam du ton de celui qui en a assez d'essayer de se justifier.

Et même s'il ne le dit pas Dean entendit le '_espèce de crétin_' qui devait terminer cette phrase.

Sam plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et poussa son frère hors de la salle de bain. Il allait refermer la porte mais, une nouvelle fois, son aîné l'en empêcha.

- Attends.

Sam soupira pour la trentième fois en moins d'une heure.

- Les shampoings anti-poux ne marchent pas, expliqua Dean gentiment. Tout le monde sait ça. Et si tu utilises un peigne, ça prendra des jours et des jours. Tu contamineras toute la chambre et, beaucoup plus grave, moi. Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Pour souligner l'importance de ses propos, le grand frère esquissa d'ailleurs un pas en arrière.

Piqué au vif, Sam respira bruyamment par les narines et dit simplement:

- O.K. D'accord.

La voix était calme, trop calme… Aussi Dean ne fut guère surprit lorsque celle-ci grimpa en flèche tandis que son propriétaire brassait l'air de ses grands bras:

- Et je fais comment, hein?! Je change de chambre?! Je me tire?!

Il sortit de la salle de bain.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. Lorsqu'il les reporta sur Sam, il constata que ce dernier venait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qui chez lui se traduisait par « Je suis très énervé et je veux que tu le voies, Dean ».

- Calme toi, soupira-t-il, plus parce qu'il savait que son petit frère mourrait d'envie de l'entendre dire que par réel désir qu'effectivement, il se calme. Ce ne sont que des poux, après tout. Tu ne vas pas t'exiler pour des petites bêtes de rien du tout.

Sam laissa lentement retomber ses bras.

Dean voulait s'arrêter là, et avouer calmement à son petit frère bien trop inquiet pour sa santé capillaire que même s'il était infesté de poux, il n'en avait rien à faire de cohabiter les journées suivantes avec lui. Et qu'au contraire, il l'aiderait de son mieux à exterminer ces vilaines bêbêtes qui avaient l'audace de le faire souffrir en sirotant son sang. C'était ce que Dean voulait lui dire. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais, mû par le désir aussi soudain qu'incontrôlable de lui taper sur les nerfs, il reprit - de son ton le plus innocent:

- Après tout, elles ne font que sucer ton sang. Ça te gratte, tu as peut être des petits morceaux de ces bestioles sous les ongles, mais ce n'est rien. Tu en fous partout au passage, elles sautent un peu partout dans la pièce, infestent rideaux, lits, moquette, fringues…tout, pour me pouxifier aussi, mais t'inquiètes, c'est rien.

De pincées, les lèvres de Sam se mirent à frémir. Il jeta sur son aîné son regard le plus noir et, le bousculant au passage, traversa la chambre à grandes enjambées.

_« Il veut pas de moi? Parfait! Je pars, comme ça… Non mais n'importe quoi! Comme si ça n'est pas assez désagréable comme ça! Il faut que ce gros débile en rajoute. Très bien! Dors tout seul! »_

Les gestes précipités, il se pencha pour ramasser son sac, le ferma rapidement.

Il ouvrait déjà la porte lorsqu'une main ferme agrippa son épaule et l'obligea fermement à se retourner.

- Eh, Sam! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- A ton avis? répondit Sam d'un ton acide.

L'aîné se sentit instantanément coupable et ridicule.

_Sammy…tu es vexé à ce point? Oh mon Dieu…_

_- _Sammy, arrête, je rigolais, fit t-il d'un ton qu'il voulu apaisant.

Si Sam affichait toujours une expression butée, au moins lâcha-t-il la poignée de la porte.

- Pas moi. Ça ne me fais pas rire.

Ça, le grand frère l'avait remarqué…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête de t'emmerder avec ça. Tu te calmes, tu laves tes cheveux avec ton truc si tu veux et on ira prendre un peu l'air, tous les deux. Deal?

Les traits de Sam se détendirent lentement. Un court silence flotta, et le jeune homme finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

- Deal. Désolé, j'ai réagi comme un débile. C'est juste que…enfin…

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de son explication, perdant son sourire pour afficher une grimace. L'air presque désespéré, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Allez, dépêche! File! Du vent!

- Et, hem…Si tu as raison? émit Sam d'une petite voix. Si le shampoing ne fonctionne pas?

Dean considéra son frère quelques secondes sans répondre…Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, le ton fut fataliste:

- Je ne vois qu'une solution…il faudra raser tes cheveux. TOUS tes cheveux. Comme à l'armée.

Sam blêmit.

- T'es pas sérieux?

Dean pinça les lèvres et fit un mouvement du menton vers les mèches brunes de son frère.

- J'ai bien peur que si. Ils sont trop longs, Sam. Beaucoup trop longs. Tu n'élimineras pas ces saloperies en une soirée. Ça s'attrape en moins de deux! (Il poussa un soupir, les sourcils froncés). S'il t'en reste encore quand on s'en ira d'ici, tu en mettras plein l'impala, et ça nous suivra pendant des mois. Oui, Sam…je vais être obligé de te les raser…

Le visage de Sam se décomposa littéralement. Mon Dieu, c'était presque un moment à immortaliser sur pellicule. L'effort que produisit Dean afin de réprimer son envie de rire fut si considérable qu'il aurait mérité un prix Nobel.

Mais parce qu'il n'était pas si cruel, il laissa passer seulement six petites secondes avant de dire:

- Mais nooon…Je ne toucherai pas à tes beaux cheveux, princesse.

Le cadet roula des yeux, soupira, battit des bras en l'air. Si Dean ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu'il allait faire une crise de spasmophilie.

- T'as fini de te payer ma tête, oui?!

- Eh bien…Je préfère te la laisser, ta tête envahie par l'ennemi, Sammy.

Avant que son jeune frère ne puisse répliquer, Dean enchaîna:

- Je vais aller t'acheter un peigne. Shampoing plus peigne, ça devrait aller. Ah, et il y a un truc avec le vinaigre, je crois…Tu laisses macérer ta tignasse dans une bassine de vinaigre et…

- Ça ira, merci, coupa Sam avec lassitude. Et j'ai acheté un peigne, c'est bon.

- Ah.

- Oui.

- Bien.

Sur cet échange particulièrement enrichissant, Sam se dirigea pour la énième fois vers la salle de bain.

Le visage éclairé d'un sourire satisfait, Dean se pencha pour plonger la main dans le sac qu'il avait ramené, rempli de cheeseburgers. Son estomac le tiraillait depuis des heures. Il se demandait comment il avait pu tenir si longtemps sans devenir cinglé.

Mais à peine porta-t-il l'appétissant condensé de mayonaise à sa bouche qu'il dut la tourner vers son frère.

- Eh! Je m'occuperai de te peigner, ok?

_De te peigner_…Il plissa les lèvres, vaguement décontenancé.

- Laisse, je m'en occuperai tout seul, merci, répondit la voix étouffée de Sam.

- Sam!

Dean s'était lentement approché de la porte, et n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de celle-ci.

- Quoi?

- Ouvre!

Un grognement assourdi fit office de réponse et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, la tête d'un Sammy agacé jusqu'au bout des cils apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

- Détends-toi…Je veux juste que tu m'appelles quand tu auras terminé de te laver les cheveux, c'est tout.

La surprise de Sam en était presque comique. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux légèrement ecarquillés, on aurait dit une chouette.

- Et…pourquoi?

- Te peigner! Je te l'ai dis il y a dix secondes, Sam.

- Non, merci, je te l'ai dis il y a dix secondes, Dean.

Ignorant le sarcasme, Dean répliqua:

- Je m'en occuperai, c'est tout. Merde, si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de trifouiller dans un champ de poux! Je ne veux pas que tu trimballes ces bestioles partout.

- Ça me touche, Dean.

- Ça ira plus vite, et je te jure que je ne louperai pas une seule de ces saloperies, poursuivit l'aîné un ton plus haut pour couvrir les grognements de Sam. Tu as intérêt à m'appeler.

Puis il se dirigea lentement jusqu'à son lit et s'y écroula avec délice.

_« Bien sûr…_songea Sam. _Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraiche. Je ne suis plus un gosse, merde. »_

- Je le ferai, un point c'est tout, Sam. N'insiste pas, grommela Dean, les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

- Eh! J'ai rien dis!

- Tu penses trop fort.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le plus jeune frère plongea une main dans ses cheveux et claqua la porte de l'autre.

La tête confortablement enfoncée dans son oreiller, Dean attrapa la télécommande de la télévision, et mordit à pleines dents dans son burger.

La journée ne s'était pas si mal terminée, en fin de compte… Sam avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper les mains. Ils quitteraient cet hôtel minable, avec son réceptionniste minable et ses poux minables, demain matin.

Restait à savoir d'où venaient ces fichues bestioles…


End file.
